A solar chimney system (known also as a solar updraft tower) is of interest because it has a basic structure that can produce power using solar energy input. However, a solar chimney system generally has low efficiency and is costly. The basic structure of a solar chimney system consists of a transparent cover, an absorbing plate (or simply the ground), a chimney, and a turbine integrated with an electrical generator. A solar chimney operates by passing solar radiation through the cover and heating the air between the cover and the ground. As the air is heated, its density decreases and moves upward through the chimney (natural convection heat transfer phenomena). The heated air passes through the turbine that is located in the chimney. The turbine is connected with the electrical generator and as the turbine rotates, the generator rotates and generates electricity. One objective of the present disclosure is to address a need for a solar chimney system that has improved efficiency without significant added costs.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.